Examples of lid opening and closing structures of beverage containers of the related art are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model (Registered) Publication No. 3136174 and Japanese Utility Model (Registered) Publication No. 3137750. In Japanese Utility Model (Registered) Publication No. 3136174, a lid is disclosed in which an opening and closing part that performs opening and closing of a drinking opening by means of flapping rotation is axially mounted, but the opening and closing part is axially attached using a rotational shaft, and since it is not possible to separate the opening and closing part from the lid, cleaning of the axial attachment part is difficult. In addition, since a mechanism is not provided that maintains the opening and closing part in a state in which the drinking opening is open, there is a problem in that the opening and closing part closes during drinking of a beverage inside the container.
In Japanese Utility Model (Registered) Publication No. 3137750, a lid is disclosed that performs opening and closing of a drinking opening by rotating a moveable cap in a horizontal manner with the center of the lid as the pivot point thereof, but the moveable cap cannot be separated from the lid, and therefore, cleaning a gap between the lid and the moveable cap is difficult. In addition, since there is no mechanism that fixes the moveable cap, maintaining the moveable cap in a predetermined position is difficult. Furthermore, since a liquid through-hole is further on an inner side than an outer circumferential surface of the lid, there are circumstances in which liquid remains without being drank.